18. Jeść czy nie jeść? Oto jest pytanie!
Chris: Ostatnio w Wyzwaniach Totalnej Porażki... Nasi uczestnicy zabawiali się w harcerzy. Szczęściarz Drake znalazł tylko jeden z 40 kluczy, ale to on okazał się kluczem do nietykalności. Dzięki kłótniom dziewczyn i solidarności facetów do domu odpłynęła Violet. Co czeka ich dzisiaj? Oglądajcie Wyzwania... Totalnej... Porażki... Claire: Codziennie rano na tej wyspie budzę się ze strachem, że dzisiaj odpadnę. Chyba dlatego zawarłam sojusz z Vanessą. Mam nadzieję, że dzięki niej zajdę daleko. A może nawet... Pokonam ją w finale? Vanessa: Claire jest nieprzewidywalna. Myślę, że to może być jej najlepszą bronią. Trochę mi pomoże oczyścić front w postaci Maxa, Sami, Drake’a i Megan, a potem niech się dzieje... Megan: Nie podoba mi się, że Claire kręci z Vanessą. Ale w sumie ja kręcę z Sami. To trochę przykre, że my, dziewczyny, jesteśmy tak podzielone. Jeśli tak dalej będzie, to faceci będą dominować... A tego nie chcemy!!! MC: Dzisiejszy obiad będzie wyjątkowy... Zobaczycie... Naprawdę się postarałem. Mam nadzieję tylko, że to docenią! Południe Max: Heh, póki co jest wporzo. Myślałem, że nam dziś dowali kolejne zadanie... A tu nic! Sami: Coś podejrzanie nic się nie dzieje... Megan: Widziałaś dzisiaj w ogóle Chrisa albo szefa? Sami: Ani widu, ani słychu. Aż chyba zaczynam się martwić... Sami: No dobra... Sama się dziwię, że to powiedziałam, ale bez nich nie rozstrzygniemy gry i nikt nie wygra miliona. A ja chcę wygrać! Vanessa: Gdyby tu był, to byście żałowały, że jest... Cieszcie się chwilą! Claire: To trochę dziwne... Chyba widziałam dziś rano Chrisa, ale udał się gdzieś daleko. Lucas: No pięknie! Pewnie nas tu zostawili! Umrzemy z głodu!!! Chris: Nie umrzecie! Chris: Zapraszam na obiad! Megan: Eee.. O co chodzi? Chris: Postanowiliśmy zrobić wam niespodziankę i... MC: Bon apetit! Chris: Przygotowaliśmy wam super obiad z pięciogwiazdkowej restauracji!!! Lucas: Tak za nic? Chris: Hehe. Za nic. Lucas: Nie wierzę! Od pierwszego dnia na tej wyspie marzę o tym! Nawet na Wyspie Przegranych nie było takich frykasów! Chris: No to smacznego! Lucas: Aaaa... Max: Heh, Lucas! Spokojnie, nie ucieknie... A w sumie. Steve: No to zacznę od tego i może trochę tego... Drake: Mniam. Delicje. Vanessa: No mogę co nieco przekąsić... Claire: Nie wiem, od czego zacząć... Megan (z pełną buzią): A ty Sami, nic nie jesz? Sami: Hmm....To wszystko jakieś podejrzane... Od kiedy to Chris stał się taki bezinteresowny? Megan: Wiesz......może naprawdę chcą się zmienić... Sami: Akurat uwierzę w magiczną przemianę! Coś tu jest grane! Vanessa (do Sami): Idiotka! Stracisz prawdopodobnie najlepszy posiłek w życiu... Vanessa: Och... Od tak dawna nie jadłam homara... Claire: Chyba nie powinnam tyle jeść... Ale wszystko takie dobre!!! Steve: Pierwszy raz w życiu jadłem krewetki... Nawet dobre... Chris: Nie odchodźcie jeszcze od stołu! Max: Ale już jesteśmy napchani... Chris: A deser? Szef się napracował, żeby wam upiec to... Chris: Super-extra-czekoladowo-czekoladowe ciasto!!! Drake: To chyba największy tort, jaki widziałem!!! Lucas: Aż nie do wiary, że legalne jest robienie takich tortów. Chris: Jedzcie! Ma się zmarnować? I tak wszyscy (prócz Sami) rzucają się na tort. Sami: Eee? To ja może zjem resztki... Megan: Co ty gadasz? Ten tort jest tak duży, że starczy i dla ciebie! Sami: Chyba straciłam apetyt... Megan: Dziwna jesteś... Po wsunięciu tortu nikt się nie może ruszyć z miejsca. Wszyscy (oprócz Sami) są tak najedzeni, że nie mają siły nic zrobić. Chris: I co, smakowało? Steve: Jeszcze jak... Chris: No... To przebierać się i widzimy się za 15 minut przed domkami. Wszyscy (oprócz Sami): CO K***A???!!! Chris: No chyba, że chcecie wykonywać karne zadania! Vanessa: CHRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!! NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Max: Jak on mógł nam to zrobić???!!! Sami: A ja od razu wiedziałam, że coś jest nie tak. 1-0 dla mnie, frajerzy z ekipy! Członek ekipy: Tylko nie frajerzy! Staramy się, jak możemy! Przed domkami Chris: Strasznie się ostatnio rozleniwiliście! No to 100 podskoków! Ruchy! Chris: Ha! I kto tu rządzi? Wszyscy: Ty rządzisz... Chris: Dobra dosyć podskoków! Wyglądacie głupio... Drake: Serio? Chris: Tak. Teraz pajacyki. 200! Wszyscy (prócz Sami): Nie!!!!!!!!!!!! Sami: Co narzekacie! Trzeba było nie jeść tych wszyst... Reszta: Och, zamknij się!!! Vanessa: No zaraz normalnie nie wytrzymam! Co mamy jeszcze zrobić dla tej forsy? Zjeść węża? Chris: Hmm... To dobry pomysł! Zaraz....tak..... No cóż... Ludzie z ekipy mówią, że to nieetyczne... Cokolwiek to znaczy... Szkoda... Chris: Teraz...20 przysiadów! Max: Chyba nie dam rady... Drake: Ty? Ty byś samochód podniósł! Max: Ale nie po...takim posiłku... Chris: Max! Nie ociągaj się! Max: Gdybym nie był...najedzony...to byś... Chris: Mniej gadania, więcej ćwiczeń! Brzuszki! Też 20! Wszyscy: Nie!!! 10 minut tortur później Chris: Dość! Wystarczy... Bardzo mnie dzisiaj zawiedliście... Wymiękliście już po pierwszych ćwiczeniach! Gdybym nie zagroził wam wyrzuceniem, to pewnie byście leżeli brzuchem do góry... I wy chcecie grać o milion? Dobra... Przebierać się i widzimy się na ognisku... Chris i MC: No i jak? Sprawdziłem się w roli twardziela? | Eee... Pomyślmy... Daję 8/10. | Hmm. To chyba niezły wynik! Dzięki szefie! | Do usług... Ceremonia przy ognisku Chris: Dzisiaj pokazaliście, że nie potraficie po dużym obiedzie sprostać najprostszym ćwiczeniom... Najchętniej wywaliłbym was wszystkich... Ale tego nie zrobię, bo wolę być miłym Chrisem. A oto pianki: * Na pewno Sami! * Drake * Steve * Megan * Lucas * Vanessa * no i Claire Max: Co? O nie... Chris: Niestety... Ja dziś nie mam pianki dla ciebie... Ale mogę ci dać to! Max: O! Wreszcie otworzę tę zakichaną skrzynkę! Max: Co jest grane?! Chris: Ale masz szczęście! To pianka bezpieczeństwa, a to oznacza...że zostajesz! Max: Eee... Chris: Skoro tak, to już wszystko na dzisiaj... Dobranoc... Kategoria:Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki